An Hour Has Passed
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Tenten is re-thinking her relationship with her boyfriend Neji. But maybe a certain song can help her decide


An hour has past. An hour has passed since he last talked to her. She fidgeted in her spot while wrapping her hands around her mug of decaf coffee with a hint of milk and sugar. She looked up to her boyfriend again. But he just sat quietly across the table, staring at a waitress on the other side of the cafe.

Tenten was getting annoyed and was tempted to throw her drink at his face and dump him then. But she couldn't because she really loved him a lot even though he acted like an asshole 85 percent of the time, but he was a nice guy. He was a bit of a manwhore before they started going out; or so she heard from most of the girls back in school in the girls bathroom.

"Neji." She called out again, not loudly but in a normal volume. He ignored her and continued to watch the waitress. She sighed in defeat.

She just decided to stare outside and watched the cars pass by the cafe.

'Red. Yellow. Green? Eww.' She cringed slightly at the shade of the puke green van that drove past.

That was when she glanced at Neji at the corner of her eye; nothing changed.

It was then she realised he did this to her a lot. He hadn't slept with any girls – that she knew of, he was always talking to his friends even when she was around, never once giving her a 'hello'.

All her nights crying came to her in a flash. Why she was angry at him but mostly herself.

It began a month into their relationship; a year ago now. Where they were in their last year of high school and were having a leaving party. Tenten was mostly with her friends, but she never told anyone it was because Neji walked away from her the second they got into the party. She tried finding him but gave up and stayed in the kitchen next to all the drinks where her nerd friends were.

Two hours of not even a glance of seeing him, she got up and wondered to where one of his best friends; another jock was. She asked where he was, but Naruto; Neji's friend said he doesn't know. Tenten noticed Naruto was sweating slightly and his voice shook with nerves. She could tell he was lying, but had no proof so she asked him again. He gave the same answer, so she kept asking. After minutes he sighed and told he Neji left an hour and a half ago to go to his ex girlfriend's party, then walked off leaving Tenten alone. She ran out of the party, crying as soon as there was nobody around.

She remembered that Neji's ex broke up with him four months before. He was heartbroken by this girl that dumped him so she could expand her choices during university.

She cried herself to sleep the first time in her life.

She ignored him all that week; he called and left her messages few times, but not constantly like a guy in love would do. Eventually Naruto (who she also talked to without her boy friend around) came around her house and told her Neji was sorry.

Tenten stared at Neji in the present time thinking why didn't he say sorry to her in person instead of Naruto. Was he too scared? Too respectful? Or plain just not bothered? Either way it was too late to redeem him for that.

She's seen all those romantic movies where the guys does something wrong, which ends up upsetting the girl, then he makes up for it and proves himself worthy, then they live happily ever after. But life doesn't seem to be like that for Tenten. She wants a guy that's actually bothered about talking to her, instead of checking out other girls in front of his GIRLFRIEND!

A familiar song began on the radio.

_**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table While I look outside So many things I'd say if only I were able But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by**_

she began to sing along loudly. Letting her voice hit Neji's hearing range.

_**You've got opinions, man We're all entitled to 'em But I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time And try not to waste any more of mine Get out of here fast**_

**_I hate to break it to you babe But I'm not drowning There's no one here to save  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me Who made you king of anything? So, you dare tell me who to be Who died and made you king of anything?_**

She leaned across the table and sang right in his face, leaning back after the chorus.

**_You sound so innocent All full of good intent Swear you know best  
But you expect me to Jump up onboard with you Ride off into your delusional sunset  
I'm not the one who's lost With no direction, oh But you'll never see  
You're so busy making maps With my name on it in all caps You've got the talking down Just not the listening  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be Who died and made you king of anything?_**

She added power to her voice and stood on the table; pointing her finger at Neji; who was wide eyed. Forgetting about finishing the song she smiled, a truley happy smile. she finally knew she had to move on.

She grabbed her coat and gave him one last kiss.

"It's over Neji." She stated, while leaving him in the cafe alone.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**A month later...**_

Tenten had more confidence now she was alone, and she was surprised at how many guys have tried to get her.

Since dumping Neji – quite embarrassing I might add, she felt better, like a huge weight has been lifted off of her. She has also started to get feelings for her vet (she has three dogs). He was in her high school but they hardly even talked back then. He was funny and sweet, plus had a reasonable toned body with a six pack, but Tenten found that a plus.

Anyway she was on her way to ask him out, despite all the messages she gotten off Neji to go back into a dull relationship again, she couldn't care less anymore. She moved on from him and wants to be loved finally.

So wish her luck even though she won't need it anymore.


End file.
